Hello,My Dear
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: "Um dia,definitivamente,vou fazer com que ela olhe somente para mim." SASUXHINA songfic com a música Hello Paradise Kiss da Fofíssima YUI!


_Oláaa povo lindoooo! xD faz um bom tempo que não apareço né? xD me desulpa..._

_Para matar a saudade,resolvi escrever uma songfic com a música da YUI,que se chama "Hello~Paradise Kiss" uma música muito legal e agradável de se escutar,sem falar que a letra dela é muito fofinha *-*_

**Casal:**_SasuxHina_

_*A narração não é centrada em um único personagem,ou seja,tanto Hinata quanto Sasuke irão narrar a história._

Boa leitura para vocêsss^^ e recomendo ler a fic com essa música que eu ressalto: É MUITO fofa!*-*

x . X . x

Hello,my dear.

Não me lembro exatamente quando,como e aonde,mas quando percebi,vi que observava aquela garota de olhos perolados super tímida,doce e gentil de uma forma tão desesperada,obsecada que às vezes,me assustava.

Gostava do modo que ela corava quando Naruto,o meu melhor amigo a cumprimentava,como ela gaguejava,tentando formular uma resposta. Não que gostasse do fato dela corar somente quando o idiota do Naruto lhe dirigia a palavra,mas sim porque achava que aquele tom avermelhado em sua face fazia com que ela ficasse como diria...kawaii...Porém,eu sinto uma pontinha de inveja do dobe. Ela corava e gaguejava por causa que ela amava o meu amigo de infância...Ela só fazia isso por ele,por mais ninguém...Queria que a sua atenção fosse dirigida a mim também.

Um dia,definitivamente,vou fazer com que ela olhe somente para mim.

Hello, hello, hello, hello...

How many koishiteru no ?

_O quanto você está apaixonado?_

I can see sugu ni wakaru wa

_Eu posso ver, percebe-se rapidamente_

Makka na jerashii kakaete

_Carregando uma geléia vermelha_

Eu sei. Ele nunca olharia para mim.

Sou uma garota sem sal e sem açúcar. Uma pessoa completamente desastrada,desajeitada e o PIOR:Sou tímida demais para tentar forjar alguma aproximação acidental,o mínimo que consigo fazer é comprimentar o Naruto-kun quando ele me nota,sorri e me fala um sonoro "bom dia",e o mínimo que consigo fazer é gaguejar e corar quando eu noto os olhos negros e profundos do Uchiha Sasuke,o melhor amigo de Naruto-kun.

Definitivamente,acho que ele nunca me notaria. Já que ele tem uma legião de fãs lambendo -praticamente- o chão que ele pisa.

Por que ele me olharia de uma forma diferente?

Chigau jibun ni kidzuiteiru

_Eu percebi que estou diferente_

Kiken na yume, furetaku naru

_Fico com vontade de tocar num sonho perigoso_

Douka shiteru

_Estou ficando louca_

Ajeitei os meus óculos que teimavam em deslizar sob o nariz pela enésima vez. Aquela coisa me irritava profundamente,ainda não havia me acostumado com aquilo.

Porém,se eu quiser chegar vivo em casa,eu teria de usar aquele trosso. Céus,nunca imaginei que fosse CEGO antes de usar óculos. Agora entendo que o meu mundo era completamente embaçado...

Subi as escadas intermináveis daquele colégio,até chegar no terraço. Era o meu lugar preferido,pois sabia que dali,podia ver a árvore em que a Hinata se sentava juntamente com o seu amigo estranho que tinha um fascínio por insetos e o seu amigo pulguento que adorava cachorros.

Agora via com nitidez como ela sorria para eles enquanto o pulguento gesticulava exageradamente,com um enorme sorriso estampado em sua face.

Foi nesse momento em que me perguntei se ela sorriria para mim daquela maneira.

Ah rakuen no saki ni

_Estou encantada_

Akogareteiru

_Pelo que há a frente do paraíso_

Demo ne, chotto

_Mas não consigo_

Tobikomenai wa

_Saltar pra frente_

Tenho bons amigos. Dos quais posso contar sempre. Seja na alegria ou na tristeza.

Gosto dos momentos que passo com eles. Não sei,só sinto que é um momento único,mesmo sabendo que sempre posso desfrutar esses momentos se for com eles.

Agora Kiba está contando uma história sobre o que o Akamaru e seus filhotes vinham aprontando nesses últimos dias. É divertido conversar com eles.

Olho para cima,mais precisamente para o terraço. Sorrio,lá estava ele,e mentalmente pedia a kami que ele tivesse olhando para mim.

Logo afasto esses pensamentos. A quem eu quero enganar?

Eu sei que não consigo me aproximar dele,pois tenho medo que ele rirá de mim quando eu expor os meus sentimentos a ele.

Afinal,Uchiha Sasuke não ligava para sentimentos alheios.

Konna atashi no koto

_Você ri de mim_

Anata kitto warau desho

_Por eu ser desse jeito_

Madowaseru yasashii akuma

_Um diabo gentil que me atordoa_

Droga. Droga. Mil vezes droga.

Não preciso dizer que estou atrasado para a segunda aula(sim,segunda aula) hoje perdi completamente a noção do horário.

Corria desesperadamente entre os inpumeros corredores e escadas. Ás vezes me pergunto por que aquela maldita escola tinha que ser tão grande.

Perdido em pensamentos,acabei me esbarrando em alguém,levando o meu óculos para bem longe de mim,quando me recompus e me levantei,me deparei com o meu óculos diante dos meus olhos,e um sorriso tão doce que era capaz de derreter qualquer iceberg.

Sim,era a Hinata.

-Me desculpe por ter esbarrado em você...E muito obrigado por ter pego o meu óculos. -Sorri de lado,para demonstar que não mordo. A não ser que ela queira.

-...N-não h-há d-de q-que. -Hinata corou,sorriu timidamente, gaguejou e recolheu rapidamente as suas mãos.

Queria que aquilo durasse a eternidade,porém,o seu amigo barulhento e pulguento a chamaram.

-E-eu tenho q-que ir S-Sasuke-san. - Ela se afastou,sorrindo e acenando antes de sumir na imensidão daquele colégio.

Bufei,nem tive chance de iniciar uma conversação descente com ela.

Hello, hello...

Don't stop ki no nai furi shite

_Não pare você finje que não liga_

Anytime machi kogareru

_Qualquer hora fico impaciente_

Jounetsu sore wa tegowai

_A paixão é persistente_

Hitomi no oku utsuru kage ni

_Quero te esquecer porque acho que_

Kanawanai ki ga suru kara wasuretai wa

_Não vou conseguir vencer a sombra que espelha no fundo meus olhos_

Pousei a minha mão sob o meu peito,sentindo que o meu coração estava tão acelerado que poderia até saltar pela minha garganta.

Agradeci e praguejei mentalmente Kiba-kun ao mesmo tempo. Agradecida porque sabia que se eu ficasse perto dele por muito mais tempo,poderia desmaiar. Praguejei porque talvez,Sasuke pudesse me salvar se eu desmaiasse naquele momento.

Sorri ao me lembrar da sensasão de sentir as mãos dele sobre os meus,apesar de não ter sido intencional.

Demo rakuen no saki ni

_Mas estou encantada_

Akogareteiru

_Pelo que há a frente do paraíso_

Yorisoeba me wo tojiru dake

_Quando me aconchego, só fecho os olhos_

Passei uma das minhas mãos no meu cabelo. Bufei flustrado.

Nunca imaginei que seria tão difícil chamar uma garota para sair. Rolei os olhos quando me lembrei das palavras do Naruto.

"-Nah,teme,é só jogar as palavras para fora da garganta. Não pode ser tão difícil assim. Olhe para mim,como exemplo:Sempre chamo a Sakura-chan para sair."

O único detalhe nessa frase que eu não canso de me repetir mentalmente é:Sakura nunca aceitou o convite de Naruto.

Sonna atashi dattara,

_Você deveria me odiar _

anata kitto kirau desho ?

_por ser assim?_

Madowaseru tsumetai akuma

_Um diabo frio que me atordoa_

Sasuke-san está estranho ultimamente.

Ele se aproxima de mim,olha em meus olhos,abre e fecha inúmeramente a boca,depois suspira vencido e se afasta,não antes de sussurrar um "esquece".

Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo?

Isso deawanakattara

_Seria melhor_

Yokatta no ni

_Se nem tivesse te encontrado_

Say hello say goodbye

Hajimari no yokan tomerarenai

_O sentimento do começo não para_

Kuyashii kedo suki ni naru

_É frustrante, mas me apaixono_

Merda. Faz duas semanas que tento chamar a Hinata para sair,e tudo o que eu consigo dizer é um simples bom dia. Isso está me irritando profundamente.

Olhei para o pátio,esperando pacientemente a garota de orbes perolados que vinha tirando o meu sono ultimamente. Sorri quando a vi,andando distraída em seus pensamentos,com um pequeno sorriso em sua face. Esperei ela passar por mim,e a chamei.

-Hyuuga. -Ela parou bruscamente quando escutou a minha voz,e se virou para mim,ruborizada.

-S-Sim?

-Quero falar com você. -Peguei as suas mãos,e a conduzi para o terraço.

Sono ushiro sugata ni

Fico com vontade de chorar

Naketekuru kara

Com a imagem de suas costas

Tabun sou kitto modorenai ne

_Por isso talvez, sim, não posso mais voltar_

Me segurei para não desmaiar no momento que ele me puxou para o terraço.

Fechei os olhos,sentindo umas pequenas ondas de calor que eram transmitidas pela mão dele,tentando não esquecer aquela sensação por um bom tempo,e se possível,para sempre.

Me controlei para não rir da cara que o Sasuke-san fez,foi algo definitivamente indescritível,foi algo beirando a angústia e ansiedade.

-Hyuuga. -Ele começou. - Aliás...Por que toda essa friesa?Posso te chamar de Hinata?-Eu assenti com a cabeça. Claro que ele podia me chamar de Hinata,principalmente porque meu nome parece ter se tornado algo muito especial na voz de Sasuke-san. - Ótimo.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio,até a voz rouca de Sasuke-san romper novamente o silêncio.

-Quero que saia comigo. -Disse ele,com um sorriso de lado riscado em sua face.

Arregalei os olhos,não acreditando no que ele disse.

Itsuka atashi datte

_Um dia ainda_

Anata muchuu ni saseru

_Te deixarei louco por mim_

Hohoemu no kawaii akuma

_Um diabo meigo que sorri_

Hello, hello, hello, hello, ...

Olhei para a face espantada e delicada da garota. Me demorei com os lábios entreabertos e rosados,me chamando para um beijo. Lancei um olhar impaciente e ao mesmo tempo esperançoso. Quando percebi estava a poucos centímetros dela.

-S-sasuke-san...E-eu...

Calei a Hinata com os meu lábios,a minha sanidade foi embora,assim como o cavalheirismo. Como se controlar diante da garota que observei durante anos? Pedi permissão para aprofundar o beijo,que foi prontamente correspondido,seguido por um gemido abafado dela.

Sorri mentalmente. Havia conseguido o que queria. Agora só faltava escutar a resposta da doce e gentil Hinata...

_Owari_

x . X . x

Bem pessoal!Espero que não me mate ou me apedrejem,estou meio enferrujada para escrever fanfics,então peguem leve okay?

Fic meio clichêzinha,mas foi irresistível de deixá-la somente em minha mente,precisava escrever.

Sugestões,críticas e elogios são bem aceitos!^^

Beijos e tenham uma boa semana!


End file.
